Royal Family
by CyberActors15
Summary: The Interesting life of the Royal Family while having to survive the pressures of the Ghost Zone, the other ghost dimensions, Tucker's jokes and pretty much anything that fate will throw at the Phantom Family. Story name might change


Chapter 1: Happy Birthday

**Shadow: Hey guys I am Shadow the hedgehog as you should know and I am the CyberActors15 Rep. this fanfic is one of three sequels to the story Field Trip. So you should read that first s/8288918/1/bField_b_bTrip_b there is the link if you haven't read it. If you don't read it you will be utterly confused. Oh and this story starts four years after Field Trip. Oh yeah CyberActors15 will be working on this story and the other two sequels at the same time. Also CA15 does not Own Danny Phantom but the plot and OCs are all his. Oh yeah just in case you read Field trip here is the brief recap. Everyone went on a field trip to the ghost zone. Sam, Tucker, Valarie, Dash and Paulina became halfas. Vlad found his true love of his life. Danny was crowned the ghost King and he married Sam.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

The young princess formally known As Dani Fenton/Phantom woke up knowing that today would be a great day. Today was her fourth birthday even though she had the completion of a 12 year old and was as mature as a 12 year old. Something else about this day was great it was also the king's birthday and also today also marked the day that the king took rule over the Ghost Zone.

"Wow Dad took over rule over the Ghost Zone three years ago today. I was created by Vlad four years ago today and Dad was born 21 years ago today." Dani said while combing her hair. Then she smirked. "It's a good time I got up earlier than Mommy and Daddy. And it's a good thing that Danny can only sense me in my ghost form." She said then she walked out her room and snuck to the King and Queen's room. She then opened the door quietly and she saw her parents in their bed. She then jumped on them but she only saw pillows under the sheets.

"Oh no." She said

"Oh yes." The voice of her father said then out of nowhere Danny Phantom ambushed his daughter. Danny's hazmat suit was the same just on each of the sleeves there was a golden crown. Danny also had grown into the same body shape as Dan Plasmius used to be (when he existed.) the only difference was that his hair was not on fire, he had green eyes and pale skin instead of blue. Danny started tickling his daughter.

"Dad… stop… please, I… I can't…" Dani said while laughing. She tried to turn intangible but her dad was one step ahead of her. He turned intangible at the same moment she did. Then two vines wrapped around the two and pulled them apart.

"Now I see why you wanted to pull me out of bed this early in the morning." Queen Sam said while smiling. She was currently in her black bathrobe. "Too bad Tucker isn't here he would have loved to see his best friend captured by me again."

"Oh hey Mom, I just came in here to wish Daddy a happy birthday but then he jumped me." Dani said while rubbing the back of her neck and smiling nervously.

"Danielle you and I both know that you were going to jump me once you got into this room and seeing that I am a king I have to do all I can to protect myself from all threats for the safety of the Ghost Zone." Danny said.

"Wow you two are such children." Sam said. "Well happy birthday you two. I am going to my private chamber I will see you two at breakfast. Dani and Danny please don't get your selves into trouble before breakfast." Sam said.

"Wow you two have been married four three years and the motherly side of her really comes out at ya doesn't it?" Dani asked.

"You know it." Danny said.

"Well I gotta go get ready for the day, see ya Danny." Danielle said before she teleported out of the room.

Danny sighed. "I need more guys in this family. It's hard enough being the King but also having to watch out for a gothic queen and a troublesome daughter is really getting tiring." Danny said then an apple hit into his head and same with a reduced ecto blast.

"We heard that." Sam and Dani said loud enough for the king to here.

Danny just sighed, rubbed his head and went to get ready for the day.

~00000~

Dani had gotten into her usual attire and went to meet her parents in the large dining hall. As Dani walked through the room she saw the servants getting ready for the big banquet that would happen later on during the day. She shared a lot of greetings with the servants as she walked into the room. She looked at her Dad who was in his new usual attire that was similar to what he used to where. A white shirt over a red long-sleeved undershirt, blue jeans and normal 20 year old shoes was what he wore day in and day out. Sam of course still had her gothic look that involved the colours of black and purple but no combat boots sadly. **(AU: CA15 does not know what girls age 20 and up wear, so if you could tell me so that I can probably put it in the next chapter it would be appreciated)**

"Hey, Danny Sam when will my grandparents get here?" Dani asked.

Danny just started at his daughter. "You know most people would call their parents mom or dad, or papa or mama, or daddy or mommy. But not you." Danny said dryly.

"Hey Dad I called you Danny for the first year of my life and same with mom so I don't really see what's wrong with it. It's like a thing with me, like how you subconsciously look around before you change from Fenton to Phantom or vice versa." Dani said.

"But…uh…Sam, can you…?" Danny said.

"She's got a point you know." Sam said then smirked lightly to herself.

"I need more guys in this family." Danny said dryly. Then his ghost sense went off and then Danny smirked. Danny then let his eyes glow green then he stood up and walked towards the door.

As he walked he turned into Phantom and motioned for the two girls to follow him. The two girls followed Danny to the front door to the castle. Danny created a sword out of ice and covered it in ecto energy.

Dani could feel the tension building up, she knew there was someone else at the other side of the door. Both people were waiting for someone to open the door so that they could attack. Danny then kicked open the doors and flew out into the hulking creature known as Hulk Phantom. Hulk had his own sword created by ecto energy and surrounded by a mini tornado. The two classed their swords and jumped back then they started clashing their swords in battle.

Phantom kept striking while he laughed and smirked at his rival who was focused on besting the king. Their words clashed again and then Hulk created an ecto gun and shot an ecto bullet that destroyed Phantom's sword.

The Ghost king then retaliated by creating two ecto guns in his hands and pointing them at Hulk who did the same thing. The two then started shooting and the bullets where ricocheting and bouncing off each other.

Phantom then threw the Ecto guns at Hulk and they exploded when they hit him. Then the king flew and tackled the hulking beast and then he focused on his own halfa energy and created a white ecto blast and shot Hulk. The energy took effect and Hulk temporally lost his ghost powers and transformed back into his geeky human form Tucker Foley.

Tucker looked pretty much the same just now he had dreadlocks.

"Will I ever be able to surprise Danny?" Tucker asked no one in particular.

"No I don't think you will." Said the voice of his girlfriend Valarie.

"Tucker, Valarie." Dani exclaimed. Then she ran and hugged Valarie.

"I haven't seen you guys in two months. So has Tucker proposed to you yet?" Dani asked.

"No, we aren't rushing our relationship unlike two Halfas that we know who had their first child when they were 16 and got married when they were 17." Valarie said while looking at the King and Queen.

"Dani is a clone so we didn't have to do anything and I was in love with Sam and she loved me and we also had a mystical powerful ghost who could see into the future who told us we were born to marry each other." Danny said.

"Hey, where is Quills?" Dani asked when she didn't see the teenage police ghost rookie.

"Oh she will be here later. She went to get your gift." Tucker said.

"Well are we going to stand out here all day or should we go inside the castle?" Sam asked then everyone went back into the castle.

Once inside the Adults started talking while Dani got bored and went out into New Ghost City to check how her favourite city in the Ghost Zone was doing. The city had grown a lot since Danny had become the King. The city had expanded further than anyone would have expected.

This was still one of the only parts of the Ghost Zone that had a blue sky and Dani loved that about this place.

Dani flew the statue of her mother that stood there. She was still the only one who could see the other Statues of the King and Princess.

"Those statues are wonderful aren't they." A voice said behind her.

Dani turned around to see Clockwork.

"Happy birthday Princess Danielle." Clockwork said as he transformed into his toddler form. "Oh by the way your friends from the other dimension told me to say happy birthday to you. You know the ones who can control the four elements."

"Clockwork." Dani said happily while hugging the master of time who transformed back into his adult form. "Could you give me a hint of what presents I'm getting?" She asked as sweetly as she could.

"If I did that then you wouldn't be surprised. But I did hear that someone bought you a guitar." Clockwork said while making a guitar appear out of know where.

Dani looked at the guitar that was customised to her liking.

"Thank you Clockwork. I just don't know how to fully thank you for this." Dani said.

"You can thank me by mentioning me at your first concert." Clockwork said. "Oh looks like you have to be back at the castle now." Clockwork said then they appeared inside the castle next to Danny, Sam, Tucker and Valarie.

"Mom dad check it out. I have a guitar now." Dani said.

Danny looked at Clockwork with a 'You Owe Me' look on his face.

"So Clockwork I'm guessing you gave Dani a guitar. Please tell me you also got her a sound proof room where she can play it." Sam said.

"Sorry my queen, there is no sound proof room. I don't think you will need it any way. Am I correct Valarie?" Clockwork asked.

Valarie sighed. "Well I met up with Clockwork and well Dani's gift from me is music lessons with Ember." Valarie said.

Danny face palmed. "Great now I'll have two diva's in my house at a time." The king grumbled to himself.

"Hey Dad I'm going to go wait by the Phantom Ghost portal for Gran and Gramps." Dani said before she ran to the portal that was in her father's own Lab.

Dani walked into the lab and took a look around the lab. Dani smirked to herself knowing that her father, her aunt and her parents all had a lab but all for different reasons. Then she heard the Ghost Portal opening. And she saw Jack, Maddie and Jazz come out of the Portal.

Dani then ran and hugged her family then she teleported them to room where the rest of the Adults were.

Danny almost fell off his chair when Dani appeared in the room with the adults.

"Okay I need to put a no teleporting policy in the Castle." Danny said. "You guys almost gave me a heart attack." Danny said while grabbing he chest.

"Good to see you too little Brother." Jazz said. They all started having a conversation and preparing for the rest of the day to come.

~00000~

It was now night Time in New Ghost City and the Royal Banquet/ The Celebration of the Ghost King and Princess was happening. A lot of humans and Ghosts were inside the Large Dining Hall within the Royal palace. All the Halfas that lived were in the Royal Palace and they were still socialising.

Danny, Sam and Dani were all in their royal clothing. Danny was in his ghost form just he had a royal cape on, his green crown that was surrounded in blue flames and he wore the ring of Energy. Sam was in her Ghost Form just her plant cape was her royal cape and she was also in her full Plant Crown and had the ring of vegetation on. Dani was in her ghost form as well but since she was just a princess she didn't where a cape but she did were her green tiara that had pink flames on them and she wore the ring of Joy.

Dani watched as everyone talked tried to get pictures with the King, Queen or her and did other things people would do in a controlled party environment.

Dani looked at her mom who was on stage who looked like she was about to make an announcement that would shock everyone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I'd like to make an announcement." Sam said while quieting the room. "I am now Pregnant and carrying the Baby of Danny Phantom." Sam said.

Multiple things happened when she said that. Danny and Dani's Mouth Dropped open, everybody cheered, Sam's Parents fainted, Paulina finally realised that she would never get Danny and there was also that general Shock in the audience.

Dani floated over to Desiree who was just smirking lightly to herself. "Desiree, when I made that wish that my parents would have another baby a while back, where you floating around?" Dani asked.

"I might have been in the area." Desiree said.

When Danny and Sam where getting a lot of congratulations from others Tucker came up to his best friend.

"Dude you're my hero." Tucker said while hugging the King.

"Seriously Tucker?" Danny asked in a seriously dude tone.

"Well now I think now would be a good time to open your gift." Tucker said then he gave Danny a DVD titled 'Damantha: The Better Romeo and Juliet movie'. "I made this for you dude just to remind you how it all began. It also includes the Circus performance." Tucker said.

Danny and Sam looked at Tucker. "Wait you recorded every Danny and Sam Moment? Even the embarrassing ones? Tucker." They both moaned sounding as if they were teenagers again.

Later on the party ended and most people went back to their homes. The rest of the Fentons decided to stay in the Castle with the royal Family.

Dani lay in her bed and thought to herself. **"Wow today was the best birthday I ever had."** Dani thought before she drifted into a peaceful slumber.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

**Shadow: Sam's Pregnant, Dani's got a guitar, Paulina realised that she would never get Fenton well then that was a surprise to me. And I'm the CA15 rep.**

**Dani: It was a shock to me as well.**

**Shadow: Well what will happen next in thus tail of Adventure, Love and Humour?**

**Dani: Read and review to find out.**


End file.
